


Cold

by RandomRyu



Series: drabble a day [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Reader can be male or female, Reader-Insert, he calls himself daddy at the end, its unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: You're cold, so Negan gives you his jacket.





	

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, but deep in the woods, the calming colors of the setting sun was nowhere to be seen. In the back of the RV you’re sure was stolen, the cold seeped in from the worn walls of the vehicle. You forgot how cold it got at night, wearing just a t-shirt and a thin flannel that kept you moderately warm and comfortable during the day, but when nightfall came, you were almost shivering from the cold.

 

You know that he would’ve given you a jacket if you had only asked, but you didn’t like depending on people or asking too much of them, especially in the apocalypse and in the Sactuary where the whole system was based on how much work you put back into making the community a more functioning place. But you know he had a soft spot for you that he didn’t have for many people, and you would be lying if you said you didn’t have one for him, too. Even if he was a dangerous man of shaky morals, you knew that he would treat you right if you ever allowed him to.

 

“You’re shaking like a fucking leaf, Y/N,” Negan spoke, startling you out of your daydreaming. He was sitting across from you in the area that was aiming to pass as a dinner table in the cramped RV.

 

“I’m fine, just a little cold.” You smiled back at him, arms crossed over your chest. It did nothing to help you feel any warmer, but you were trying. “I’ll be okay.”

 

“Nah, I don’t want you freezing your ass off.” He laughed, putting down Lucille next to him only to start taking off his red scarf, placing it on the table only to unzip and pull off his leather jacket to reveal only a plain white t-shirt underneath, placing the jacket on the table as well. He stopped for a moment and decided to take off his leather gloves as well, adding them in.

 

“Here.” He pushed the pile closer to your side of the table.

 

“No, it’s fine, really-” You shook your head, putting your hand on the pile to push it back, only for him to place his hand on yours. It felt nice- both the physical touch and how it heated up your hand slightly.

 

“Y/N, it’s fine.” He smiled at you, the usual hard edge of his voice falling for that one moment. “Really. I’m tough.”

 

“Okay, okay.” You gave in, and when he pulled his hand away you found yourself missing his touch, but you didn’t reach out again, wanting to not look so needy around the others in the RV.

 

You wrapped the scarf around your neck, pulled on the gloves, and then the jacket; zipping it up all the way.

 

The gloves were too big for you and the jacket sort of hung off of you, but you felt safe and warm. The scarf, halfway up your face, and the jacket, all smelled like Negan. You couldn’t describe it, and it wasn’t a bad smell, but it made you feel protected.

 

“Better?” Negan asked, looking unaffected by the cold.

 

“Yeah.” You hoped that the scarf hid the way your face turned pink. “Yeah. Thanks, Negan.”

 

He flashed a satisfied grin in your direction before the RV came to a sudden stop.

 

“Well, looks like we’re here.” He got up from the table, picking up Lucille. “Daddy’s gotta take care of some important business.”


End file.
